


I Feel The Weight

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Facials, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou relinquishes dominance for the night, Mizuki revels in it and teases Ryuuhou right to the edge.</p><p>Shameless smut request for the lovely onlyslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel The Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/gifts).



> I was given the prompt 'Don’t stop.. oh, fuck. Don’t you dare stop' and the pairing Ryuuhou/Mizuki, I'm hoping this is to your liking!! 
> 
> Named after the Miike Snow song 'I Feel The Weight' because I panicked and cried a lil bit when I realised I had to name this and I couldn't even name it after what I listened to because I am not naming it after Craig David or classic Steve Angello 
> 
> Also this feels kinda different to what I usually do??? Idk

Ryuuhou was literally quivering.

Heat tinged awe rested thick just beneath Mizuki's skin as he continued to caress Ryuuhou's soft inner thighs. For once Ryuuhou had handed Mizuki the control, and both men were positively relishing in it. The cuffs about Ryuuhou's wrists had actually been his own idea, coaxing Mizuki to slip them over his hands and pin them to the headboard as he explained he really did want to relinquish any semblance of dominance. 

Ryuuhou's pants came light and breathy, tinged with airy moans that made Mizuki's head spin and pulse quicken. Mizuki was watching him closely from where he was nestled between Ryuuhou's thighs, still clothed in a stark contrast to Ryuuhou's total nudity and rubbing lazy circles with his middle and index fingers over where one of Ryuuhou's tattoos ended someway down his thigh. It was a dragon, a great ryū who curved fluidly over his back, the snake-like tail tip resting just beneath Mizuki's touch.

Mizuki moved smoothly, coming to press his lips against Ryuuhou's hip. His motions remained slow and sensual as he pressed gentle kisses along the ridge of bone, passing over skin both untouched and marbled red and purple. Ryuuhou trembled at Mizuki's close proximity to his all too hard cock, though his half formed plea for some form of relief died on his lips in favour of a whimper.

A thrum of pride made its way through Mizuki. The urge to say something - to comment on the desperation that Ryuuhou's body was displaying all too clearly - was persistent and intense, though Mizuki did not act upon it. The fear of fucking up around someone he looked up to quite so much was all too prominent, even in such a _compromising_ situation. He'd probably say something ridiculous, something laughable. Instead he responded by languidly dragging his tongue over creamy, untouched flesh. Simple motions devoid of sentences that took far more complex thought to construct were something Mizuki could rely upon with a sense of confidence. The gentle scrape of his teeth followed, just deep enough to make up a teasing promise of that yet to come.

Ryuuhou responded with a buck of the hips and a sound which dripped with neediness. With a swift motion Mizuki pinned him down, fingers coming to curl securely at the edges of narrow hips.  
"Stay still," Mizuki ordered, the dominance in his tone clear and concise. Damn, he could get used to this. The way Ryuuhou shivered at the command did not go unnoticed, creating a short thrill that mingled headily with the heat in Mizuki's blood. Fuck, he was getting off on being dominant, and _Ryuuhou_ was also getting off on him being dominant, and that only served to arouse him further.

Teeth met pale skin once more, this time sinking in deep. It sent a pulse of static through his nerves, crackling across the synapses and causing Ryuuhou's back to arch, abrupt and deep. The deep intake of air that rattled down Ryuuhou's throat did not go unheard as Mizuki ever so lightly skated nails up Ryuuhou's thigh and along his other hip. He kissed the outline of his bite with a certain tenderness, before looking up to study Ryuuhou's face. 

Ryuuhou was staring right back at him, gaze alive with a wild and electric blaze. His cheeks were tinged with the merest tint of pink, lips parted to accommodate quiet panting. His bottom lip twitched a little, echoed in the jerk of a single finger someway up over his head. Those lips were clearly bitten, reddened and covered in a sheen of spit. 

A low purr emanated from low in Mizuki's throat. He had all of Ryuuhou's attention on him - how could the other be focused on anything else? - and it created a sensation that was intoxicating like no other. In a motion slow and sultry, the finger still tracing nails along a bony hip came to rest upon the tip of Ryuuhou's cock. Ryuuhou hissed in response, eyes narrowing dangerously and thighs twitching as his hips curved upwards in a motion Mizuki could only describe as elegant. 

That single, lone fingertip traced teasingly over the curve of Ryuuhou's tip. Mizuki had long since broken that shared, heated eye contact in order to instead gaze lustfully at the cock he was toying with. Precome quickly coated the pad of his fingertip, slickening his slow and torturous teasing of Ryuuhou's long neglected cock.  
"Stop teasing," Ryuuhou spat. His words were immediately followed by a low and lusty moan as Mizuki rubbed two fingers back and forth across his slit. Mizuki sighed softly, retracting his fingers, much to Ryuuhou's chagrin, before slipping them into his mouth. Ryuuhou couldn't help but feel a slight pulse of arousal at such a display, at the slight flash of Mizuki's pink tongue licking his precome from his fingers. 

In reality, Mizuki was simply biding time to use to summon courage. Filthy words slipping from the same tongue he now pressed dirtied fingers to was a common occurrence when he was in the bedroom. So what exactly changed when he had Ryuuhou for a partner? Why was he so scared of what the man who was willingly bound and quivering under his fingertips?

It took no more than a second for Mizuki to ditch overthinking and give into unbridled lust.

Mizuki withdrew his fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva bridging the gap between his digits and his lips. It broke as he replaced them upon Ryuuhou's cock, this time tracing the ridge around the tip in a way maddeningly slow.  
"Remember that I'm the one in charge tonight," He murmured, rubbing along the sensitive tissue. Ryuuhou let out a choked sound; Mizuki couldn't help but raise his eyes to take in Ryuuhou's face once more. It was twisted in neediness, eyes scrunched half shut and gaze painted with desire. It wasn't one that Mizuki had ever seen before and he spared a few moments to safely store the memory away for future reference - he got the feeling it wasn't one he'd be seeing again any time soon. 

With a sudden change in tactic, Mizuki instead opted to trail fleeting touches along the underside of Ryuuhou's cock, diverting from a linear path in order to trace light and swirling patterns. Ryuuhou's voice leaked out with every breath now, and it was growing harder for him to ignore his burning need for Mizuki to finally do something that would bring him some form of release. He handed away control to Mizuki, and Mizuki had opted to tease him to within what felt like an inch of his life. 

Ryuuhou's careful composure was on the very brink of snapping, and Mizuki was all too aware. His palm came to cup Ryuuhou's sac, and there were a few teetering seconds of decision making before Mizuki's second hand came to rub at Ryuuhou's cock once more. Ryuuhou let out a loud whine, and Mizuki glanced up to offer a grin in exchange for the sight of Ryuuhou's grit teeth and tightly tensed shoulders. Both men were incredibly patient - Mizuki for eagerly teasing Ryuuhou in an attempt to get him to snap, and Ryuuhou for holding on throughout the weighted head in his stomach and Mizuki's fleeting yet burning touches. 

In a bizarre mix of fortune and misfortune for Ryuuhou, Mizuki had run low on patience, but had one last trick up his sleeve. 

Mizuki's movement was quick, harshly contrasting with the unhurried teasing he'd carried through all night, as he suddenly wrapped one hand around the base of Ryuuhou's cock and dipped his head down to take the head of Ryuuhou's cock into his mouth in a single smooth motion. The hand previously teasing Ryuuhou's shaft came to reside on a slim hip, muscles tensing in order to stop Ryuuhou's hips from arching in order to force more of his cock into Mizuki's warm, moist mouth.

A long, drawn out hiss of 'yes' escaped Ryuuhou's lips as his hands curled hard into fists, just above his head. Mizuki messily dragged his tongue across the soaked head, the taste of precome stark and familiar. He curled his tongue in a quick motion around the tip to pick up a few newly beading droplets, before pulling back momentarily in order to swallow. As he replaced his lips around the tip and gave a teasing suck, Mizuki could clearly hear the messy whine that bubbled free from Ryuuhou's throat. 

With his bangs slipping into his face, Mizuki gave a few more gentle sucks to the cock between his lips, taking in the way Ryuuhou tried to thrash beneath his touches as he hollowed his cheeks in order to take more of the shaft into his mouth. There was a practiced carefulness in his manner, keeping his mouth just wide enough so as to lessen the chance of his teeth accidentally coming into play. Ryuuhou's flesh tasted salty upon his tongue, and it complimented the sweetness of Ryuuhou's dulcet pleasured moans. 

Mizuki lifted his head once more, dragging his lips along Ryuuhou's cock as he removed it from his mouth. He noted the way Ryuuhou's thighs tensed, and the desperate, lingering whimper that denoted his disappointment. Instead, Mizuki peppered gentle kisses along Ryuuhou's shaft, pink tongue occasionally coming out to swipe over a vein, and Ryuuhou swore he was losing his fucking mind. To be given what he wanted for such a brief period of time before going back to teasing like this was going to _kill_ him.

"Please," Ryuuhou keened before he had time to even register it himself. He was struggling in a sea of need to the point of shamelessness, it seemed. His plea paused Mizuki's motions, who looked up and prompted more with a quiet 'hm?'. The teasing, superior note to his voice almost slipped past Ryuuhou, though he hadn't the mind to comment on it. Instead, a second plea left his lips.  
"Mizuki, please, I _need_ you to suck my cock," He begged, usually soft voice haggard to the point where he almost spat his words. Mizuki seemed to think over Ryuuhou's words, pressing a gentle kiss to the very tip of Ryuuhou's cock.  
"You didn't strike me as the sort to beg," Mizuki commented, voice thick with a smug half-laugh. 

Ryuuhou opened his mouth to retort with something (what, exactly, he hadn't quite worked out) but all that came out was a shuddering groan as suddenly his cock was encased in slick warmth once more. 

All too quickly Mizuki was back to work, and Ryuuhou felt every lick, every suck in tremors that seemed to coat his entire body in pleasing heat. _Fuck_ , Mizuki was good with his tongue, the way he flicked the tip of it over Ryuuhou's frenulum making the latter see stars. Mizuki was enjoying the eroticism of it all, with Ryuuhou's lusty cries and the way his hips jerked beneath his touch making him more than a little hot under the collar. A sense of regret came with the thought that he could have undone his all too confining pants whilst he was teasing Ryuuhou to the edge, but that thought was hurriedly shoved aside in favour of concentrating on Ryuuhou. 

Mizuki set about suckling upon the head, tongue alternating between tracing along the corona and flatly lapping across the slit. It was clear that Ryuuhou was reaching his climax, putting more power behind the needy bucking of his hips, meaning that Mizuki had to place a little more force into keeping him pinned down.  
“Don’t stop.. oh, fuck. Don’t you dare stop,” Ryuuhou whined, fingers twitching. He wished he could bury them into Mizuki's hair, wished he could twist them into burgundy locks and tug as he usually would. Oh well. He could do that next time. 

Heat rushed just beneath Ryuuhou's skin, and there was that telltale tightening with his hips. His chest heaved, and the air was filled with an intense cacophony consisting of Ryuuhou's breathless moaning and the wet sounds of Mizuki's suckling. Mizuki worked him a little longer, sucking a little harder, flicking his tongue a little more incessantly, waiting for Ryuuhou's voice to hit that telltale crescendo that it always did just before he came - and as it did, Mizuki was quick to slip the cock out of his mouth. 

The hand at the base was quick to move in order to pump the shaft, with a mixture of spit and precome proving to be an efficient lubricant. The smoothness of the motion was clear indication of Mizuki's past experience, as he shuffled back a little and pointed Ryuuhou's cock toward his face, mouth open and waiting. A mere glance downwards at Mizuki, willing and waiting and _wanting_ for Ryuuhou to spill his load all over his face, was more than enough stimulation to push Ryuuhou over the edge. 

With a cry that was uncharacteristically sharp, Ryuuhou's toes curled and hips canted as familiar but oh so good pleasure coursed through his veins. His eyes slipped closed as he rode it out, muscles twitching and sensation fizzing blindingly hot. Spurts of warm come painted Mizuki's face in streaky white, running down along the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, his chin. That familiar taste of bitter salt resided thickly upon his tongue, and the urge to close his mouth and swallow ran strongly. Instead he waited with bated breath for Ryuuhou to open his eyes once more, to take in the view of Mizuki with half lidded eyes, heavy laden with desire, and a face covered in his spunk.

As his eyes flickered open, it took a few seconds for him to focus upon the sight in front of him - but once he'd fully taken in the sight of a more than debauched Mizuki, marked with _his_ come, lust interrupted his thought processes once more, marked with a low but sharp breath. Ryuuhou's gaze remained on Mizuki's face as the latter swallowed the come upon his tongue, before licking off that remaining on his lips. 

The smile he offered Ryuuhou before reaching up to unclasp steel cuffs was one that could be described as caring and full of warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> ssdhdfgdjsk once again I hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> (hmu at gayhounds.tumblr.com I enjoy Mizuki recieving facials and I always want to discuss headcanons B)))


End file.
